Midnight Confession
by AllieArson
Summary: This is a story my ex-girlfriend whote for me years ago and I wanted to share it all with you because its amazing. Harry/Draco smuttyness anal, oral. Kind of sappy but still amazing.


**Hello everyone this is a one-shot and that's all it will ever be. This story was written by my first love years ago as something for me to remember her by before she moved away. I have kept it for almost five years, it's a great story that she wrote me and I thought her greatness should be shared with all of you. No flaming!**

* * *

Draco ran down Privet Drive, knowing very well where he was going. On this street he knew that the very person which he devoted almost his entire life on hating was probably sound asleep in his bed, dreaming of seeing his parents again. Tears came to his silver-blue eyes as he remembered what had happened only an hour ago.

_Draco looked up from his book as he heard the screams of his mother down stairs. He lifted himself off his bed and ran down to see what was happening. He gasped as his eyes fell upon the figure of his father's master, Lord Voldemort; who was laughing as he killed his two ex-followers, Draco's parents. At that moment, Draco had ran, only wanting to be away from that murderous madman._

Draco let his tears fall from his eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. He stopped and sighed, finally having reached his destination; Harry Potter's house. Draco ran up to the door, used the unlocking spell and opened it, then ran up the stairs to where he knew Harry's room was. The door first one on the right had a sign that said in gold 'Harry's Room'. Gold and red lions were drawn all over it and an enchanted picture of the golden snitch moved across it in zigzags. Draco opened the door and entered, quickly closing it behind him. He took out his wand and whispered 'lumos'. His wand tip lit up and cast an eerie glow across Harry's bed.

Draco walked quietly closer to the sleeping boy. His face was so peaceful; undisturbed like it was now. Draco knelt down beside Harry's bed and stared at Harry's beautiful sleeping face.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry so very sorry for everything. I always teased you and made fun of you but now I know how you feel. Not having parents, seeing your own parents actually die, right in front of your beautiful green eyes. Having that damned wizard give you this horrible scar really must suck ass, but it does make you look even more beautiful. It really does. The truth is Harry I love you, I always have. When I first laid eyes on you in first year, you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Oh Harry, I love you so much but my stupid father didn't like you so I couldn't tell him what I felt for you. But now I can 'cause Voldemort killed him, him and mum." Draco closed his eyes as tears began to blur his vision. Then he cried letting it all out. His pain quickly turned into anger and he stood, whispered 'nox' and his wand tip went dark.

He turned his back to Harry and stared out the window at the night sky. A full moon hung in the velvet darkness, surrounded by stars. Anger swam through his entire body and it shook with revenge. He raised his wand at the window, which happened to be open, and said angrily "Crucio!" A trash can blew up down the street and a lamp post bent to his will. A cat meowed down the street as Draco blew another trash can up.

A moan of disturbed sleep sounded behind him and he turned to see a sleepy Harry rubbing his eyes and feeling around for his glasses on his night stand. Harry's glasses slid onto his nose and he hasped as he saw the Slytherin Prince standing there. He sat up suddenly.

"Malfoy? This has got to be another part of my dream. Malfoy, saying he loves me, like that would ever happen in real life. Only in my dreams," Harry said to himself and laid back down leaving his glasses on.

Draco sighed in relief. Harry soon was breathing softly, sleeping again. Draco knelt down once more beside Harry's bed, looking at him with love filled eyes.

"Oh Harry how I wish this were only a dream yet so very real. I want you, I need you. Please god, let this only be but a dream. Yet, how I wish you were awake so that my need be unneeded at last. But, just knowing you dream of me is enough to let me sleep at night. Knowing you must like me just a little is all I need now just to let me live. I love you Harry."

Draco got up to leave, but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back down. Draco looked at the wide awake Harry that had stopped him.

"You love me? Why did you have to hide it from me for so long? I've loved you for... I don't even know how long it's been now. Please don't leave me, I don't want you to leave." Harry's voice was quiet, like he was whispering. His vivid green eyes sparkled with love and something else that Draco couldn't really place was it want or need?

Harry suddenly pulled Draco down and their lips met in a perfect kiss. The two boys' eyes went wide then they closed in ecstasy. Draco moaned as Harry pulled onto the bed and under the blankets.

"Harry make love to me, please." Draco's voice was heavy with need and lust. Harry only smiled at the blonde boy. Suddenly, the blankets were gone and Harry was startling Draco's slim waist. Both moaned as Harry ground his hips against Draco's, then Draco's pants were gone and Harry threw the black Dickie's to the floor and his boxers followed his pants.

Harry lifted Draco's arms and slid off his dark green shirt, then his own clothes followed Draco's. Both boys were now completely naked and Draco thrust his hips upwards into Harry's, causing them to both moan loudly. Harry's lips met Draco's once more, this time in a desireful kiss. Draco immediately responded, his hands trailing down Harry's well-toned chest where they lightly landed on his waist.

Harry muffled a moan as Draco's hands skimmed mercilessly up his stomach causing blood to rush downwards. The hands made their way to his chest where they lightly stroked the soft skin. Harry groaned deep in his throat as the hands rubbed his neck and intertwined in his hair. He parted the kiss, earning a delicious whimper from Draco, then trailed hot wet kisses down Draco's chin, causing the boy beneath him to shudder. When he finally reached the delicate skin of Draco's neck, he devoured it hungrily, licking the pale skin until a soft moan escaped Draco's mouth.

"Potter stop teasing and take me already!" Draco moaned, His voice filled with an aggravating desire. Harry laughed quietly and Draco moaned loudly. Harry had forgotten that he was still sucking on Draco's neck. Harry pulled away and took Draco's member in his hand and began to pump him, causing Draco to arch off the bed in pleasure. Draco's member grew harder in Harry's hand as he stroked it softly, then Harry's mouth descended down onto Draco's hard member. Draco cried out in pure bliss.

Draco pressed down on Harry's head, making take all of him in his mouth. Harry began to suck on Draco's member, causing Draco to cry out in pleasure. Draco was in pure bliss. Suddenly, there was a pain as something pushed into his virgin entrance. Tears made their way to his eyes as another something entered him.

"Harry what are you-" Draco cried out this time in pain, as Harry pushed three fingers into Draco's entrance.

Harry began to move his fingers in and out of the boy underneath him, loving how Draco looked, his painful face relaxing into a look of pleasure. Draco soon got used to the feeling and told Harry he was ready for whatever was next. Harry looked lovingly at the boy, then thrust his hard member into Draco, making him cry out in pleasure and pain. Harry soon began to move in and out of Draco, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand so he couldn't move away. Harry's other hand made its way to Draco's member and pumped it faster and faster in time to his thrusts. Draco moaned loudly as Harry thrust harder into him. Suddenly, Harry stopped his thrusts just as Draco was about to cum, and began to pump him faster and harder.

Draco was about to burst. 'It's too soon to cum' He thought, but his body had different plans. Draco felt his release spill all over Harry's hand and then saw him lick it all off his hand. Then he regained his thrusts, causing Draco to cry out in pleasure again, rocking his body. Draco was in heaven, the point to where his orgasm was at its best. Draco came again, but Harry didn't stop. He pounded into Draco his sexual needs not yet met he pounded into Draco harder and faster and faster still.

Harry suddenly pounded into Draco with such force that Draco screamed in pleasure, his voice echoing back at him off the walls.

"Scream the name of the one who brings you pleasure." Harry ordered, Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out. Harry pounded harder into Draco making him scream again.

"Scream the name of the one who brings you pleasure!" Harry said again, and pounded into Draco harder than before.

"Ha-" He pounded into Draco again, causing him to scream out once more "Harry!" Draco screamed out as they both came, Harry's hot release shooting inside Draco and Draco's going all over Harry's lower body.

Harry fell on top of Draco, too tired to do anything else. Soon Harry was asleep once more. Draco smiled as sleep slowly tried to over take him. Draco lightly rolled Harry over so he wasn't on top of him and snuggled into his warm embrace, peaceful at last.

They both fell asleep, unaware of the hooded figure watching with a madman smile.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this one-shot and that's all it will be because this is my ex-girlfriend's story and I don't want to change anything about it because I love her she's still one of my close friends. This was a gift from her to me before she moved away it's very important to me and you're all lucky I shared it with you.**


End file.
